narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Georgie Henley
Georgina Helen "Georgie" Henley is the actress who portrayed Lucy Pevensie in the 2005 film version of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. She reprised her role in the sequel The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, which was released in 2008, and again in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, in 2010. Early Life Georgie was born on July 9th, 1995 in West Yorkshire, England to her parents Mike and Helen. Georgie has two older sisters, Rachael and Laura. Rachael played the older version of Lucy in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Career Georgie was discovered by Pippa Hall; who visited Georgie's drama school - The Upstagers - casting for The Chronicles of Narnia, The lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Represented by Christian Hodell at Hamilton Hotel; she had an 18 month casting session before she was finally given the role as Lucy. Henley states that during her audition they asked her about a book she was reading at the time. in 2008.]] In 2006, Georgie took the part of young Jane Eyre in BBC's adaption of Jane Eyre. Georgie returned as Lucy for the second and third installments of the popular Narnia film series, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian in 2008, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader in 2010. Henley is also due to appear alongside Abigail Breslin in the 2012 film Perfect Sisters as Beth Andersen. Personal Life .]]Georgie attends Bradford Grammar School in Bradford and still performs at her drama group. She still keeps in close contact with her co-stars, William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, and Skandar Keynes. Georgie loves to write music on her guitar, sing, and has even written two books, titled "The Snow Stag" and "The Pillar of Secrets". When she is older, Georgie Henley would like to continue being an actress or become a famous author. Georgie was brought up as a Christian. Nominations *Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards **2006: Best Young Actress (for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)— Nominated *Chicago Film Critics Association Awards **2006: Most Promising Performer (for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe)— Nominated *Empire Awards **2006: Best Newcomer (for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) — Nominated *Online Film Critics Society Awards **2006: Best Breakthrough Performance (forThe Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) — Nominated Awards *Phoenix Film Critics Awards **2006: Best Performance by a Youth in a Lead or Supporting Role — Female (for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) — Won *Young Artist Awards **2006: Best Performance in a Feature Film — Young Actress Age Ten or Younger (for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) — Won *UK Kids Choice Awards **2008: Kids Choice Film Actress (for The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) - Won External Links *IMDb.com de:Georgie Henley fr:Georgie Henley Category:Actors Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie)